Sweet torture
by Eliza-angel
Summary: Something cold and something sharp came in contact with the skin on my torso... GAbby established..Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Since I didn't win the lotery and therefore had no money to buy the rights, I still don't own a thing...._

_A huge thank to ncislove for taking the time to beta :)_

_I started to write this little something a while ago, after a review to a chapter of 'missing'..._

_Gibbs gets tortured again, this time he won't get hurt, pinky promise_

_R&R!_

---

Sweet torture

Chapter1

Gibbs POV

-

My body was tense.

I wanted to be prepared for what would come next.

Again I tried to move my hands and legs, but couldn't.

My limbs were safely secured to the spot I was currently using as resting place.

Not that I have had much of a choice rather than to obey.

It was my own damn fault that I found myself in this position.

The thought of what the consequences might have been if I hadn't followed the demand, let me shiver.

The anticipation was murder.

It made me crazy not to be able to see what was happening around me.

-

The intruder was advanced; the first thing the person did was take away my ability to see by using a blindfold.

The next had been the ability to move, with cuffs and some rope.

I heard movement a little later, drawers being opened and shut again.

A window was being opened, cool air rushed over my body.

It had been tactically clever to take me by surprise just when I stepped out of the shower.

I hadn't seen the persons face**, **though I felt the person's hand on my mouth as they pulled one of my arms behind my back.

If I hadn't wanted to get my fingers broken I had to move with the person, to my bed where I now was lying still naked and slightly damp, blindfolded and cuffed to.

Footsteps were leaving the room**, **only to enter again moments later.

-

Something cold and something sharp came in contact with the skin on my torso.

Surprised by this action I lost the ability to speak.

My body tensed further.

Hoping I'd survive this night.

The cold and scratching sensation moved further down.

I couldn't suppress the groan that escaped my lips.

A spiteful laughter became audible before an equally spiteful voice became loud.

"Well, well Special Agent Gibbs, I thought you would bear it a little while longer, before you wouldn't be able to hold back any form of expression."

The sharp object disappeared from my skin making room for something else.

Something I never felt before on my skin. My facial expression obviously showed it.

I realised it when a short throaty laughter became audible.

I groaned again as I tugged at my restrains.

"Free my hands and I show you other forms of expression."

Another throaty laughter became audible.

There was a tone in this laughter which caused me to shiver.

Even my gut wasn't sure yet, if I'd survive this night.

As I felt, whatever it was I felt, move further down my body, I wished I'd wear more than the skin on my flesh.

-

The sharp object was back in action.

I felt the mattress next to me dip and wondered briefly what would happen next.

I had my answer as something, or better yet someone straddled my thighs.

Fingernails scratched over my chest from my shoulders down to my naval.

While one hand remained there, the other was being lifted.

A second later I knew why.

I blinked surprised by the sudden light that blinded my sight for a moment.

The first thing I saw was the scarf in her hand before I focused on her face.

-

I couldn't help but getting even more turned on by the mischief smirk on her features.

Yeah Miss Abigail Sciuto had much fun, tying me up.

-

I couldn't say that I wasn't enjoying myself or the sight in front of me.

After all, who wouldn't enjoy seeing a bare naked woman, straddling your body, very obviously aroused too, licking her lips while staring at your rock hard member?

She saw probably the hope shining in my eyes when she looked up to face me and immediately shook her head.

"I'm not done with you yet."

She grabbed an ice-cube from the bowl on the nightstand.

That explained the cold sensation I felt earlier.

Expecting to feel the ice again I groaned surprised when she sucked at it and circles the ice with her tongue before she let the frozen water cares her heated skin.

She closed her eyes as she started to let the ice glide over her neck.

I couldn't stop watching her.

-

When she reached her nipple with the cube I desperately wished to be the water drop staying at the tip of her nipple.

She was able to slide down with the frozen water to her naval before it was melted.

Abs didn't stop there, no she let her fingers travel to her middle.

My balls began to tighten, the moment she began to stroke her clit.

Again I tugged at the cuffs but it was useless.

-

"Abs."

Her eyes opened instantaneously.

I didn't need to say anything; she fumbled for an ice-cube which she slid up and down my length. While her ice-free-finger continued to stroke her sensitive button.

My frustration increased but my 'tension' eased a bit. At least I wasn't about to come anymore.

It would have been a shame, if it ended before it began.

Abby moved again, she altered her position and straddled my leg.

-

She lowered herself down till she felt my skin touching her folds, only then she let her finger move away.

While she started to rock against my leg I felt her juice pour out of her willing body.

She wetted my skin as she worked for her goal, we were both moaning.

She did with pleasure and I, well, more in frustration.

The thought of sacrificing my headboard came to mind when my yearning to touch her skin became too great to bare.

She came, spilling more of her juice over my leg, before I had a chance to address her again.

Abs rode out her bliss and collapsed partly on top of me.

-

Once she was down back on earth she moved cautiously off of me, knowing one touch of any part of skin against my painfully hard member would end it all at once.

Instead she began to draw tender circles on my chest with her fingertips.

With a huge grin on her face she looked into my eyes and moved her body further up to seek my lips for a breathtaking kiss, while she reached to open the cuffs.

--

_You like so far, let me know!_

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you guys for the lovely reviews :) Disclaimer: see first chapter; A huge thank to ncislove for beta-ing R&R! Enjoy!_

* * *

Sweet torture

Chapter 2

Abby's Pov

------------2

It was thrilling and stimulating and downright erotic.

I wasn't sure if he would go along with it but I sure hoped.

He probably knew I was already there when he had locked the door behind himself, heading straight for the shower.

He probably even knew that I was up to something.

Maybe I shouldn't have winked at him, smiling my best innocent smile when I passed his desk to leave the navy yard.

I had felt his gaze till the doors of the small cabin had closed behind my back.

-

Standing naked outside the bathroom, knowing my man was standing equally naked in the shower booth, cleaning his sexy body made me almost forget the plan I had worked on the past four days.

-

I stuck to the plan.

-

When I heard him switch off the shower I waited till I heard him get out of the cubicle.

I checked his reflection in the mirror through the doorway and waited till his back was pointing toward the door.

I pushed said open snuck in and placed my hand across his mouth while I got a hold of his arm, to twist the limb behind his back.

The way he taught me in one of the many self-defense lessons he had given me the past years.

-

Content he would play along, I pushed him towards the bed.

In a matter of minutes I had a scarf over his eyes and his hands cuffed to the bed.

I knew he could have stopped me within seconds but obviously he liked what I did.

In fact when he lay on his back on the bed it was quite obvious for me to see that he like what I had done so far**.**

**-  
**

I opened the drawers and put out the stuff I brought along. After placing everything as quietly as possible onto the nightstand I let my gaze move up and down his delicious body.

An evil grin was visible on my face as I walked to the window and opened the translucent surface.

Now it was time for him to wait.

With his and mine cell I left the room.

Downstairs I switched them on vibrate, silently praying that no case would come between my plan.

-

Not even trying to be quiet I entered the room. The cells found their place on the nightstand as well, along with the bowl of ice-cubes I had brought with me from downstairs.

Anticipation rushed through my veins as I took one ice-cube in my hand and a feather in the other one.

I turned the feather upside down, using the feather keel to scratch from his breastbone down to his navel, the ice right beside it.

I watched his abdominal muscles tense the further I moved downward.

I couldn't suppress the grin on my face.

Traveling further down passing the naval till I heard what I had waited for**; **A groan.

-

I had to laugh about the fact that it actually had worked I wasn't even able to suppress the comment that left my lips.

-

Since I didn't want to end it just yet, I stopped the sweet torture with the feather. The ice was long gone.

I turned the feather around and moved the soft side slightly over his skin, watching his face.

It was just cute to see him mulling over what was in my hand.

Clearly visible on his features was a what-the-fuck-is-this expression. I couldn't help but laugh again.

-

His voice surprised me.

The way he sounded, the way he offered me to show other forms of expressions, sent shock waves through my body right to the point between my legs, since I had a fair idea of the forms he referred to.

I knew how my next laughter would sound like, a laughter that could easily count as a moan. It was a sound I made when pure need drove me. Only he had been able to make me sound like it.

He knew I wanted him, I could read it in his reaction, and the shiver that ran through is body.

I switched the feather around again, scratching the skin from his navel downwards.

-

I couldn't help it; I had to get body contact. I moved to the bed without stopping my hand with the feather.

Straddling his thighs was almost too much for me to bear. I dropped the feather and let my fingertips trace the lines on his torso, from his shoulders to his naval.

I wanted to see the desire in his eyes. I wanted to look in those mesmerizing eyes that let me forget the world around me. I wanted to see his love.

One of my hands remained on his stomach while the other dislodged the scarf from his eyes.

I wasn't disappointed.

He didn't seem to be disappointed either, so it seemed**,** since it looked like his little friend grew harder, if that was possible.

-

Damn, it was such a turn on, being watched while watching his member.

When I looked up again I could see he was hoping to lose the cuffs, but that was something I didn't intent to do just yet.

And so I told him exactly that.

-

I grabbed another ice-cube.

What he thought was clearly written over his face.

But rather than to torture him with the ice, I wanted to torture him with what he got to see.

I closed my eyes and licked and sucked at the cube before I let it cool my heated skin.

My neck, around my nipple further south to my naval.

It didn't cool me down at all.

By the time I reached my naval the ice was gone, but I couldn't help myself I let my finger wander further down to my pulsating core.

I felt him getting restless beneath me but not before I heard my name I was able to open my eyes.

-

One touch would probably be enough to make him come and that was definitively not the plan.

I grabbed an ice-cube and moved it up and down his length without stopping to touch myself.

Once I saw he wasn't that 'tense' anymore I switched my position, straddling just one of his thighs where I began to rock back and forth.

I felt my juice leave my body, making it easier for me to move over his skin.

I heard him moan the same time as I couldn't suppress mine any longer.

-

His moan sounded not half as happy as mine.

-

Further thoughts vanished as my orgasm hit me.

When the spasm of my inner walls eased, I collapsed half on top of his body.

For a few moments I didn't move, eventually I made myself comfortable next to him, letting my finger tenderly move over his damp skin.

Finally I gave into the temptation and kissed him, before my hand moved to the cuffs.

-

Within a minute he was free of his restrains, pinning me onto the mattress.

I always loved it when he did that.

His lips sought mine and I was more than willing to offer them and not just them.

I felt the tip of his member at my entrance, the fraction of a second later I moaned surprised into his mouth.

I actually thought he would take a little more time, but I wasn't complaining.

-

We both were fully aware that it wouldn't take much longer since I could feel my orgasm built up again already. Judging by his movements he wasn't far off either.

We broke the kiss, gasping for air.

He let his hand slid over my neck, down towards my breasts, never stopping the thrusting into my willing body.

His fingers found my nipples, pinching and rolling one while the other was tortured with his tongue, licking and twirling around the peak till he eventually decided to suck the hard, sensitive peak into his mouth.

I didn't expect that this would throw me over the edge.

-

It did. At least I took him with me.

-

Panting for air we came slowly back to our senses.

I couldn't help myself.

"That was fun."

His smile was huge.

"Yes it was, I love you Abs."

"I love you too, Jethro."

We both were asleep within a minute, snuggled against each other as tight as possible.

Fin.

--

What you think?


End file.
